The invention relates to a track widening system or wheel spacer system for motor vehicles. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention pertain to systems having at least one track widening disc or wheel spacer disc and at least one centering ring for insertion into the track widening disc. There heretofore lacks a universal system enabling track widening of differing amounts and centering on wheels having different diameters.